


Reinvent Love

by blxckrxse69



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, tw - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dark, Fluff, Genderfluid Gerard Way, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nonbinary Patrick Stump, Polyamory, Sad, Trans Male Ryan Ross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxckrxse69/pseuds/blxckrxse69
Summary: "I don't love you, Brendon. I don't know what I feel, but it sure as hell isn't that.""That's not what you told me last night.""Things changed.""How much can change in one night?""A lot."





	Reinvent Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am Sorry™ but this story idea has been stuck in my head for AGES.

"Can you tell us why you moved here, George?"

"It's Ryan."

"Okay, Ryan, why did you move here?"

"To get away from my dad."

"And why do you want to do that, Ryan?"

"He used to hurt me. He tried to kill me. He treated my like a girl, and then he treated me like a punching bag. So I ran away to my mother."

The therapist looked slightly taken aback by my bluntness. Stupid assigned therapist that I didn't even want or need. I got through every day perfectly fine without telling some shitty person about my problems, just so they could get paid more than what we could pay for. That's why I went to one at school. But I listened to Mum, just so I wouldn't have to go back to that asshole.

"Alright, Ryan. Well, I have heard from your mother," She checked her notes, "that you are transgender, correct?" I nodded , rolling my eyes. I was clearly not make at this stage; I hadn't put my correct binder on, so it hung a little loosely. Plus, my hairstyle was a 'pixie cut' until next week. The eyeliner didn't ever help, but at least that was intentional. "We have an LGBT club here at school, which I recommend you go to, and one of their members will show you around. They are similar to you, so should be able to help."

"Fine." There was no way in hell that I would be going to a club like that. I went to one session when I was questioning in my old school and I got called a veritable cast of transphobic and homophobic nicknames, plus they called my dad to inform him of the bullying and he beat me when I got home.

I left that office with my timetable of lessons and which I would be missing to get counselling. There was someone waiting outside, rocking back on their heels as they glanced around. Their face lit up when they saw me and I silently cursed. They must've been the tour guide person. They were way too happy for this early, plus the bleached blonde hair was very bright. I smiled nonetheless; it was not the time to be making my first enemy.

"Hey! You must be George, right? I'm Patrick, they/them," They beamed. I was slightly shocked. I'd never been told someone's pronouns before, plus they'd called me George. That was too close to Georgia, which was the reason my asshole father had made me keep it.

"Its Ryan, actually. He/him, I guess." Patrick seemed confused for a second, before smiling widely again.

"Okay, cool." They started leading me down a corridor, taking slow steps. "So why did you move from your last school? Did you move here with your family?" I really couldn't be bothered explaining for the second time today. I wasn't one of those attention seekers who told everyone my sob story. It was just painful to talk about in general. So I just shrugged and pulled a face instead. "Fair enough. Did you like anyone at your old school?"

"Nope. You have anyone?"

"One boyfriend, at the minute. I like this other kid, and we're both poly, so I've been thinking about it. His name's Pete. He doesn't really like this other boy though, says that he likes me more. He's really sweet."

We fell into a slightly awkward silence after that and Patrick quickened their pace. They were actually really nice to talk to, despite their energy and enthusiasm. I decided that I'd be fine being their friend. Maybe this Pete guy would be okay too.

"So this is our first class. You sit next to me, so just follow me around and you should survive." Somehow, I didn't immediately doubt that.

***

Scratch what I said before. Lunch could not have been slower to come. The first three lessons were ones that I didn't even like (math, english, geography), and I'd been pushed into a locker twice. 

Patrick was one of the nicest people I'd ever met, I think. They in all my classes, which was either a reason they'd picked them or they'd moved. Either way, they always sat next to me, helping if I got stuck and passing notes and sniggering when I got bored. I met one of their friends in English as well - Mikey, I think. He was quiet, but seemed nice. He reminded me of myself. Patrick kept blushing around him, so I supposed this was the 'other kid' they told me about. 

In the canteen, Patrick led me to a table near the back of the room. They immediately sat next to a person with a wide smile on their face, gesturing to the seat next to them for me. Everyone there was different, it seemed.

"Everyone! This is that guy I told you about. I told you his name was George, but it's actually Ryan. Introduce yourself, please." I quickly looked over the group, trying to see if anyone stood out to me. It was what I usually did; it was mostly to see if anyone was going to annoy me from first impressions alone.

As they all told me their names and pronouns, I decided that none of them really got on my nerves. Pete was a little too energetic, Billie was a little too loud, Gerard was a little too flamboyant. But overall, they were easy to speak to, and that was what mattered.

"So, Ryan, what brings to you to this hellhole?" I sighed. I was going to have to answer it eventually, I knew, but I really didn't want their sympathy. 

"You want the long or short version?" They all chanted 'long', getting a few weird looks from other tables. "Fine. My parents divorced when I was, like, eleven, and I ended up staying with my father full time. He was an alcoholic with a bad temper at the best of times, but they let me stay with him. But then he found out I was trans, and flipped his shit. Started beating me and stuff. I ran away here after maybe two years of that."

Patrick rubbed my back sympathetically while everyone else watched me in shock, I supposed. 

"You should come to our LGBT club tonight. We don't actually do much, but it might be good." 

I thought I might just.


End file.
